


[de]flower

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Knotting, M/M, Omega Will Byers, Underage Relationship, Underage Sex, illegal relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Evolution of Billy and Will, together.(the full version of 'you are [act] fourteen years old', definitely isn't my best work but this is for the anon that wanted rest of what I didn't put in.)





	[de]flower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half, when I was way past my bedtime. I tried to fix some mistakes that I found, moved things around and edited bits and pieces to make everything more fluid than it originally was but...this really isn't the best thing I've ever written.
> 
> There's definitely mistakes left in here, grammar and spelling because Microsoft Word and my eyes can only catch so much.

Billy’s knot pops about ten seconds before he actually orgasms. He probably wouldn’t have noticed if it hadn’t been for Will going limp, his back arching. Slick gushed out of him like a goddamn stream, beautiful to watch if Billy could. Instead, he continued with shallow thrusts, moaning into Will’s neck, until he came. Will could swear he could feel being filled and Billy could swear he felt Will’s body attempting to milk him. Both of them probably truly felt nothing, just things they imagine, but it didn’t take away from the experience and the knowledge.

It’d been damn fucking embarrassing when Will asked his mother for birth control shortly after fourteenth birthday. Billy hated condoms and he could only get so many tiny little pills from Carol, double dosing the pills to prevent anything unwanted and dangerous. The regular dosage quiets his scent and it’s harder to tell when his body is screaming that he was just mated, he doesn’t even need a shower if he doesn’t feel like it just some of his mother’s perfume.

Ms. Byers could barely believe her ears when her youngest son asked for birth control. It was terrifying to realize that he was already old enough to be actively seeking out sex. The only comfort was he was at least being cautious, careful so he wouldn’t end up destroying his future for a child. She probably didn’t know that Will had already experienced a knot more than a dozen times by the time he’d asked her.

 “Shit.” Billy cursed, panting. He did feel his knot truly throb, so did Will. It pulsed, more semen continued to gush out of him. All Billy’s body knew was he was trying to breed. Thankfully, Will’s body had already been prevented from complying.

They remained still, Billy keeping himself over Will. Sweat beaded from his hairline and dripped down. It took only a few minutes before Billy’s knot was going down. He gave a few thrusts as it shrunk and he gained more movement. Will whined when the knot was tugged out of him before being slammed back in. It hurt, in a way, but his body was pleased while Billy obeyed his instincts. A few trickles of semen continued even when his knot was completely down and he pulled out. It just leaked onto the sheets, stopping before it could become even a puddle.

Billy shoved himself to the side of the bed, narrowly managing from falling over the edge. He heard Will giggle a little to himself when he almost bounced right off the edge. Instead of pinching him like he normally would, he just pushed himself closer until sweaty skin was touching sweaty skin.

“You good?” Billy asked.

“Yeah.” Will breathed hard out of his nose. His body used to ache a lot, he was used to it now. The worst was just the tenderness of his hole and his stained sheets. He hoped he’d have enough time to clean everything before anyone came back from work soon.

It was rare for them to spend time together now. Billy was a senior, applying to colleges to appease his father while also training at the mechanic shop a town over. He’d done a lot of classes back in California that taught him enough to score a barely-paid position there. When he wasn’t doing anything school related or doing the things he had to do to keep his father happy, he was at the shop for as long as he could be. Most nights were taken from Will so Billy could be there, working on cars for half the pay of the other workers.

And shockingly, they hadn’t been caught. With less and less time, they snatched opportunities even if it was risky. When Will’s mom was working late and Jonathon was working, too, or at least on a date with Nancy. Maybe Jonathon was staying afterschool or attending dinner at the Wheeler’s place, while his mom was distracted at the store or in bed early. They’d had sex while Will’s family was home and the door didn’t have a functioning lock. While Billy’s dad was in the living having a beer and watching TV with his stepmother, Will was on his knees trying to swallow as much as he could and massaging with his hands what he couldn’t fit without gagging. They were fine as long as Will had a way of covering up the scent, Billy didn’t have to worry if he smelt like he’d just fucked an awfully slutty Omega.

“I can’t fucking wait until I can knot you without getting arrested for the shit.” Billy said. He pressed a kiss to Will’s shoulder before rolling off of the bed, snatching his jeans off of the floor and searching for his cigarette pack.

“You can’t smoke in here.” Will said. Even if his family was used to the smell of cigarette smoke in the house, he knew Billy enough that he wasn’t reaching for tobacco.

“Air the shit out.” Billy grumbled, but he ignored the rolled join in the pack and pulled out a cigarette instead. “I swear to shit, when you’re fifteen and I have a place of my own, I’m going to get high after I knot your ass.” He was muttering under his breath, Will could barely hear him.

Billy rolled himself back into bed after he lit his cigarette, shoving himself close and flicking the ash onto the sheets. The smoke didn’t bother Will, he just tucked his head under Billy’s chin and enjoyed the press of Billy’s soft dick against his body.

They laid together long after the cigarette was finished, the butt flicked somewhere to be found later while Will cleaned up. When Billy finally did have to leave, he took his time getting dressed. He kissed Will goodbye and shouted out, “Love ya!” Before bolting out of the front door.

* * *

 

Omegas had to be fifteen years old before the law would permit them being mated by someone, regardless of their partner being Alpha or Beta, or how close in age they were to each other. A bonding would not be legal until the Omega was eighteen, or seventeen if they were pregnant. The laws were a precaution put into place in 1974 to ensure Omegas would be given a better chance of growing up before they were brought into the family world. It wasn’t enforced until 1979 when protestors and organizations forced the Federal government to take action for the hundreds of thousands of young Omegas being mated and forced into bonds across the country.

Billy first knotted Will was when he was thirteen. If anyone had known, he would’ve been carted off and punished. He would at least serve a year in a federal prison, but the sentence could be as long as an entire decade if the prosecution pushed for it. Neither of them were in their right mind the night it happened, and there was a chance it would’ve been brought up in court that Will had fallen into heat while biking home from the arcade and Billy was in the middle of a rut.

That night, Will had realized he’d gotten his first heat while watching Dustin attempt to beat Lucas’ high score. It was lucky that he’d noticed so quickly. He told his friends he wasn’t feeling well and was going to head home. Mike offered to come with him, but he refused. He didn’t have his bike with him, so he began to walk. At the same time, Billy had tried taking his rut out on a Beta girl before she complained about his knot nearly tugging into her. He became angry and left her in her bedroom, storming out of the driveway in his Camaro. Not even two minutes later he’d stop at a red light with his window down, and caught the smell of Will on the sidewalk. They didn’t even speak to each other. Will’s nose had tingled with Billy’s scent before he even saw him. Billy turned and parked against the curb. Will got into the backseat and Billy drove them just outside of Hawkins. Then, they mated on the hood of Billy’s car.

They mated three times before Will’s heat faded, then once more until Billy’s rut ended. It was luck that Carol’s mom had gotten her birth control and she told Tommy who told Billy, even luckier that she was willing to hand over a few pills so Billy could give them to Will. She let Will take a shower in her bathroom since her parents were out before Billy drove him home and left to go pick up Max from the arcade, thirty minutes later.

Joyce had been livid until Will confessed he’d gotten his first heat. She couldn’t tell, the smell was washed off already. It was an elaborate story Will invented to remove guilt from his shoulders. He pretended his muscles didn’t ache for a week. And every night, he fingered himself until his slick was staining its way through the sheets down to the mattress.

It was an unspoken agreement to ignore what had happened, but it didn’t work out too well. Billy found Will after two weeks and, without the excuse of a rut or heat, they mated.

“This won’t happen again.” Billy said, buttoning his jeans and stomping his way around to the driver’s door. “Get dressed and get in the car, I’m taking you home.” He snapped.

The drive home after that second time was awkward. At least Billy had worn a condom and no one could smell sex on him, only sweat and a little bit of Alpha mixed together with Billy’s scent- cigarette smoke, cheap cologne, and gasoline. His mother didn’t seem to think anything of it when he stepped inside and refused a snack to go change out of his school clothes.

A third and fourth time happened together. Billy had tried wooing some Omega girl, she rejected him explaining she wasn’t looking for a quick thing. He was good enough to respect her decision, but it still pissed him off and he wanted to go out and punch something since he couldn’t fuck her. By pure chance he stopped by the general store in town to buy booze because normally the guy that worked there didn’t card him, only it was Joyce Byers instead and she had her son doing homework in the back room.

Instead of the booze, he went bought a package of condoms and caught Will’s eye.

Will told his mom he was going to walk down to the video store, which was awfully close, to rent a movie for tonight. It was Saturday, after all. She gave him some money and let him go, reminding him not to pick anything that he knows she wouldn’t want him watching. He did go to the video store, after he slid into Billy’s car and spent nearly two hours in an alley.

He could still feel the cold metal of the Camaro’s hood on his stomach and Billy’s knot popped inside of him when he returned to his mom.

-

“Where were you?” She frowned, worried. She rubbed his cheeks, which were still a little flushed, and carefully examined his scent. It smelt like he’d gotten a sweaty hug from an Alpha.

“Sorry I took so long. I got distracted,” Will rambled. His lie was loose and even his mom, in all her motherly denial, could see through it.

Joyce remembered when she lied to her own mother, decades ago, about why she was gone so long while picking up food from a restaurant. Instead of getting the food, she went to Lonnie’s and got the food after. Her mother believed her completely.

Her chest seized and her throat constricted as she forced herself to swallow. Her boy was only thirteen, what Alpha around town had taken advantage of him? She couldn’t pick up on anything coppery like blood, but Will seemed made up of some Alpha who must’ve rubbed himself all over him.

“Mom?” Will asked, cautiously.

When Joyce looked into her son’s eyes, she didn’t see the eyes of an Omega trying to hide something traumatic or painful that’d just happened. Instead, they seemed a little tired. His shoulders weren’t tense, he looked relaxed. Instead of asking about the Alpha or demanding why he was lying to her, she asked what movie he got.

-

The times after went uncounted because they happened rapidly, in quick succession. The rest of Will’s time in middle school seemed occupied by hunting down whenever he could spread himself around a knot. He felt like a drug addict in a movie, rotting from the inside out and crazed without a constant dose.

Each time Billy knotted him, it was like he was being cheated. The condom stretched and kept any of Billy’s semen was filling him up the way it was _meant_ to. It drove Will insane in the moment, angry when he was left gaping without anything at all inside.  He was able to convince Billy to get more of the birth control pills off of Carol.

They’d managed to get four times in. Will couldn’t explain to anyone why he liked being pumped full of cum so much if he had to. It was a lot harder to keep someone from being able to smell it off of Will, he had to take a shower after every time, but it felt worth it. After the fifth time, when Carol refused to give Billy any more of her pills, they had both panicked. There wasn’t any sex until after Will’s monthly heat had come, two days late to brief terror, and passed.

Instead of spending the time apart (what was the point of being next to each other if they weren’t fucking?), Billy took Will out on dates. It was mostly eating fast food in his Camaro, being taught how to play basketball at the park, or driving around and throwing rocks out the window and snickering if any of them landed on someone walking by the road. Extremely stupid to hang around each other, because by the time they were safe to start having sex again, with condoms, nearly all of Hawkins knew that Alpha Billy Hargrove hung around Omega Will Byers.

The first time Will came home stinking of Alpha, his mother told him that she didn’t want him hanging around Billy anymore.

“It’s against the law, Will.” She said. “If not for yourself, do it to keep him from going to prison.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Will said, tugging at his shirt. He had a hand print bruising on his waist and a bite over his nipple that’d would’ve torn through skin if Billy put in just a little more force. He felt empty and he couldn’t think about stopping his relationship with Billy. “If he ever gets in trouble, it’ll be for something he didn’t do.” That was a lie. Billy was definitely breaking the law by being with him, but, then, so wasn’t Will, right?

“Sweetie-“ His mom had begun. Will ignored her and went to his bedroom. He just wanted to try to live off of what was left of Billy’s scent on him, clinging to his clothes and to his skin.

He and Billy were stupid, but it seemed like it was only Joyce who knew anything about them. She wasn’t saying anything so Will never bothered to tell Billy that she did.

In March, Will turned fourteen. He spent the day with his friends and the night with Billy, parked in the forest and watching the stars. Billy gave him a chain with a gold band on it. “It used to be my mom’s.” He said. “She was never actually married to my dad but, uh, it was her grandmother’s, I guess. I have a bunch of stupid shit like that, that she gave me.” He scratched his jaw and tried to look nonchalant, but even Will could tell her was nervous. He slipped the chain on and climbed into his lap, and took a nap with Billy’s arms wrapped around him.

Their emotional attachment was inevitable. Admittedly, it was formed off of sex, but it didn’t seem to take very long before it wasn’t.

Will had Billy’s mom’s ring that was first Billy’s grandmother’s wedding ring, and he knew his mom had been Bianca Bartholomew. She committed suicide, slitting her wrists in front of Billy when he was seven. She was that rare female Alpha, bonded to another Alpha, and she had spent a good chunk of her life in a mental asylum. Billy kept all of her jewelry and the dress she bought at a thrift store that she wanted to wear to her wedding to Billy’s father.

Billy knew that Will’s dad was a deadbeat asshole and more about the Upside Down than Will should’ve told him. He knew that sometimes Will had nightmares about a world he never wanted to deal with again, and he was the one that figured out a hug would calm him down even if he was asleep. Will got oil paint for his birthday and bought a canvas from the change he found around the house, so painted Billy a sunset. The Alpha had started to cry when he was given it in June and didn’t stop for ten minutes, hugging the Omega close to his chest.

-

But shortly after he turned fourteen, when he had just started painting the sunset, Will asked his mom to help him a prescription for birth control.

Joyce had nearly dropped her cup of coffee. And Jonathon, waking up late since it was the weekend, overheard and tripped over his own feet. While his mom had sat stunned, his brother started talking about consent and the dangers of sex. Will ignored him until he heard, “Okay.” From his mom’s mouth. “I’ll get you birth control.” She said.

For so long, she had been grateful to smell the Alpha on her son only once in every while. Maybe once a month, it seemed. It punched her in the stomach to realize it must be happening more frequently than she thought for her son to ask for birth control, of all things. And he was fourteen, and it was illegal for him to be mated, but she could still get him the pills. At least, she thought, he came to her before he got pregnant. She fantasized for a few seconds about calling Hopper and telling him about Billy and all the things she knows he’s been doing to her boy.

“Mom, he’s _fourteen_.” Jonathon said, eyes wide and mouth hanging a little open. “It’s against the law for anyone to have sex with him-“

“And he’s obviously involved with someone enough that he’s probably already mated them more than once.” Joyce sighed. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache creeping on her. “People break the Omega Laws all the time, Jonathon, and it’s clear Will doesn’t care if it’s against the law or not. Do you want him to end up pregnant because I refused him this?”

Jonathon gnawed on his bottom lip and conceded.

-

Will went on the pill and he proudly spread his legs for the first time on them. He was sobbing by the end, Billy filling him to the brim and murmuring about breeding him and how wet his little pussy was. It felt dirtier than usual and he came quicker than he normally did. He drowned in the smell and only cleaned himself out because he knew he had to. Even a moron would be able to tell that such a thick scent of Alpha meant he’d been mated. Alpha semen had a distinct smell, only way to remove it off your person was to wash it away.

At least he could let his body enjoy the fullness without worry. He came home late that night, took a shower and couldn’t wait for the day he was old enough to walk around with Billy’s Alpha scent completely covering his own.

The summer flew by distastefully fast. Will spent too much time with his friends during the day, and too little with Billy. It didn’t help that Billy picked up a position at a mechanic shop, being trained to take up a full-time position when he graduated. He still had to pretend to his father’s ears that he planned on becoming the big shot lawyer Neil wanted him to be, which absolutely sucked because that meant he had to do his summer homework and go do stupid activities around town that’d look nice to slam on a college application- even if he wasn’t going to apply to anything. At night, Billy seemed to be too tired to do much more than talk and cuddle and maybe share a meal together.

At least, when school began, Will was a freshman in the same building as Billy. It was easy to make up excuses to go to the gym. He even joined the Omega basketball team and was the only boy on it, but he didn’t mind. The girls were nice and thought it was amazing that Billy had taught him how to steal a ball. He was short and terrible at defense, but he could dribble and shoot good enough to be given a spot on the time.

“I don’t even know why you’re in basketball. It’s so stupid!” Dustin was complaining only because it cut time Will could spend with the Party in the clubs they’d all agreed to join at the beginning of the year. “Steve said there wasn’t even a varsity team for Omegas so, like, it’s not worth it!”

Dustin was completely wrong. It was worth it. Will had practice in the smaller gym, but if he stayed long enough then he could leave the Omega locker room and sneak into the Alpha/Beta one. Billy would always be waiting for him, sweaty but naked and sitting on a wooden bench. Will’s knees always hurt after those visits, because he always dropped to them and tried his best to suck down Billy’s dick. He dreamed around fitting his knot in his mouth, but he wasn’t stupid.

Billy turned eighteen in October, 1985. Will would turn fifteen four months later and it felt like an eternity away. On Halloween, Will went to a party. None of his friends wanted to go. Mike and Jane were going to go on a trick or treating date, Dustin had convinced Steve to fund a horror movie marathon which Lucas and Max were going to attend with them. But he had Billy, and everyone knew that Billy and Will were close even if no one knew _how_ close.

Everything shoved into his hands tasted nasty, so Will only pretended to sip to appease Billy’s friends.

“There’s an empty room upstairs.” Will heard a boy, a Beta on the varsity football team, whispered into Billy’s ear. “I think Andrews been trying to get some slut up there so if you want it,” He winked at Billy then looked at Will, and smirked.

Billy grabbed Will’s hand and tugged him away from the group, saying something about going to get some chips.

Instead, they went up to what looked like an older couple’s bedroom. Billy didn’t finger him open that night, even though it’d been a while, and there wasn’t enough slick to keep Will from feeling the burn of the stretch. It didn’t hurt nearly enough for him to ask Billy to stop. Instead, he demanded more and stuck out his tongue until he was given a kiss.

When they knotted, Will sobbed into a stranger’s pillow and came onto the blanket. “Jesus.” Billy huffed, shoving his face into Will’s neck. “I really have to find more time for us to do this.” He muttered. They’d returned to the party, and Will stank entirely of Billy. Everyone was too caught up in themselves and the booze, and the weed someone had brought, for them to care.

The entire school knew the next day about what’d happened. Will was scared that someone the adults would hear and call the police, but the care only came in the fact that Billy didn’t ignore in the hallway and instead started walking him to class. No, Will wasn’t too far off from his fifteenth birthday and, really, what Omega waited that long to lose their virginity?

It took his friends a week to catch up to the gossip. The Party held a private meeting and Jane went straight to Hopper. And Hopper went straight to Will, but all he did was call Will into the hallway during class and ask him if he’d been forced to anything with Billy Hargrove. Will said no and the matter was dropped entirely.

“The Chief is a traitor so we’re going to make sure Billy never touches you again!” Mike proclaimed.

“I like Billy.” Was all Will had said before Lucas shouted out, “I told you so!” Directed at Max and Mike, while Dustin reached forward and patted his shoulder.

“At least you have someone.” Dustin said. “Steve’s nineteen and he’s totally alone. All he’s got is his mom. You don’t want just your mom.”

“You have just your mom!” Mike shouted at Dustin.

“I have **your** mom! Have you seen the way she looks at me? I’m a muffin, Wheeler!” Dustin shouted back.

Just as quickly as everything popped out, it faded away. Billy walked Will to class and Will went to parties with him. He attended his basketball games, and Billy would attend his even if he had to endure a common, questioning, almost accusing (like _, how dare you_ ), look from Joyce Byers.

Instead going to the Homecoming Dance with his friends, he and Billy saw a movie together.

Billy applied early to Harvard’s undergraduate school because his father told him to. He paid for the fee out of his paycheck from the mechanic shop, spent the rest to take Will out to the movies. The same night, he gave Will a necklace he’d made himself. He kissed him and brought him out, smelling oddly clean for three hours spent in Billy’s company.

When Thanksgiving rolled into Hawkins, Billy went to dinner at the Byers’ house. His dad had kicked him out to the autumn cold after they got into a fight. He carried with him a number of nasty bruises and a cut on his bicep. Will was the one who disinfected it and wrapped it up with the bandages from a first aid kid he found in Jonathon’s room.

It was an amazing holiday.

As soon as the holiday of turkey and mashed potatoes passed, there was Christmas decorations stuffed everywhere through the town. Will shoveled snow and worked for a week at the store with his mom, putting all the money he earned into buying Billy a new walkman and three tapes. He’d broken his last walkman on someone’s head earlier than year and hadn’t yet gotten a replacement.

On Christmas Eve, they exchanged gifts. Billy had definitely stolen the silky dress he gave to Will, but he did buy the brushes and art how-to-do books. He kissed Will for the walkman and, instead of them parting ways, they sneaked into Will’s bedroom. They fucked and laid naked next to each other until it was one in the morning, then Billy left to head back home so he could get some sleep in before a stressful day with the Hargrove family.

Billy bought firecrackers and they lit them at midnight on New Years. After, Billy took him home to face Joyce’s disapproval.

January vanished into the background. February was defined by Valentine’s Day and a failed attempt to bake a chocolate cake for Will. There was the Sweetheart Dance in the high school. And, yeah, Billy didn’t expect for Will to wear a dress, but he begged for his mom’s assistance so he could look nice for the dance. Billy tore the dress in the middle of the dance after leading him into the Alpha bathroom, knotted him in a stall before quickly leaving before anyone could see them disheveled.

March struck like a bolt of lightning. The days leading up to Will’s fifteenth birthday were carefully counted down. Even if everyone already knew Will and Billy were together, it felt like an important milestone. In the eyes of the law, they’d be completely legal now. Joyce hosted a small party and his friends were so oblivious that they didn’t notice Billy waiting outside until the party ended. They ate diner food on the hood on Billy’s car and Billy told him that he was offered a full-time position, the pay was going to be good, he was working on trying to convince a Beta lady to wait for him to be able to rent the house she had up. “It’s, like, a step. When you turn eighteen, we can be bound and-“ Billy was about to ramble, Will knew it, so he kissed him to shut him up and just wrapped himself in Billy’s arms.

April meant senior prom. Billy and Will pretended to go, instead drove two towns over to rent out a motel room together. They pretended to both be virgins, but it didn’t last long before Will was giggling and Billy was flushed red. Instead, they watched crappy quality TV.

Spock pinched an alien to knock them out and Will thought life was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up late today and didn't go to school today. Actually was pretty bomb so I took the extra time to plan out some new stories and I decided to post this, cuz why not even if it sucks


End file.
